Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer graphics and, more specifically, to a tool for evaluating the stability of three-dimensional models.
Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) modeling software allows users to compose 3D models. A given 3D model represents the surface of an object. The object could be, e.g., a representation of a human being, a toy creature, or a vehicle. Further, 3D printers are becoming more and more available to print the object from the 3D model. For instance, a user could create a 3D model of a toy creature and then print the toy creature with a 3D printer.
Unfortunately, users often create 3D models that are unstable. That is, while the 3D modeling software allows users to compose arbitrary 3D models, with a desired orientation, an object printed from a given 3D model may be unstable at the desired orientation. In general, a stable object stands up in the orientation intended by the user, but an unstable object falls over. The user does not know whether an object will be stable until the 3D printer prints the object. If an object is unstable, the user can attempt to fix the 3D model and fabricate a new object. However, the user does not know whether the new object will be stable until the 3D object is printed. This cycle of trial and error to produce a object that is stable can be frustrating, time-consuming, and costly for the user.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more effective approach for determining the stability of a 3D model.